They Never Came Back
by titansoul123
Summary: When a couple girls go missing, Police Officer Sebastian Sanders needs the Titans two girls, Raven and Starfire, to go undercover. When they join the Sunshine club at their new highschool, they discover that this is not just another Ordinary Serial Killer. Bbrae and Robstar. Romance, Paranormal, and Tragedy. Better than it sounds.
1. She was Six

**My new, fantastic, IDEA! OH BOY I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! I GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT. I kind of got it from a few books I , From Bad to Cursed, Gravity, the murder part was all my idea, trust me. And other parts. But those two books, yeah I kind of got PART of the idea from them. Continue to read!**

* * *

**Chapter one:**** She Was Six**

Sebastian Sanders looked at the body before him, shaking his head disapprovingly. Photographers took pictures of every single detail showing on the small, exposed arm peeking out of the sod ground. The rest of the body was hidden beneath the grassy earth, yet to be uncovered.

"Sanders, we do not know what to make of the COD. There is nothing on the arm. This COD does not make sense, at all." Chloe Lawry confronted him, a solemn look on her face. Sebastion sighed, and glanced at the crime scene, photographers taking pictures of the scene, people writing down details, collecting evidence.

"Uncover the body." He said, furrowing his eyebrows as he focused on the small arm peeking out of the dirt. Chloe nodded and went over to a couple of police officers. He pursed his lips and turned his view somewhere else, instead of the arm. He felt bad for whoever's family this body belonged to.

"Sanders, you might want to look at this." Chloe called over, pushing him out of his thoughts. He frowned and walked over to the body, focusing on the face. The body looked sort of...peaceful. Her eyes were shut, lips closed, almost as if she were sleeping. Her curly brown hair framed her face, reaching up to her small shoulders. It were as if she were dreaming, but she wasn't. She was dead. Pieces of dried mud stuck to her face and dirt peppered her body. The sad thing about this crime scene is that 1) She is dead. 2) She was young. Really young. In fact, she looked as if she were between the ages of 5-8 years old.

**~xx~xx~**

1. Follow a stranger around a store and spray everything they touch with disinfectant spray.

Beastboy grinned as he held the LYSOL disinfectant spray. He looked around Target, wanting to find somebody he can annoy. This was going to be so funny. He saw a teenage girl, a blonde, green eyes, rosy cheeks, wearing a plain black Tee shirt, Shorts, and high black knee socks. He grinned at his target, and nonchalantly walked over and observed some things that she was observing. She took a box and examined it, before putting it back and making her way out of the aisle. He sprayed the box with disinfectant spray, before following her a few feet behind.

The blonde touched this and that, every thing she touched, would get sprayed by disinfectant spray. A few times the blonde would look back, casting odd glances at him, and he would smile and wave, then continue the pattern. Eventually she turned on him with an irritant look on her face. He stumbled back two steps, slightly shocked from the sudden outburst.

"What the hell is your problem?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?" The girl asked, yelling at him. He held up his hands, and gave a reassuring smile.

"Just doing my part to keep your nasty germs from spreading. It may even cause Auto-Immune Disease." Beastboy explained, giving an apologetic smile. Her face became red as she glared at the changeling with intense hatred.

**~Scene Break~**

"For the LAST TIME Beastboy, you CANNOT, FOLLOW SOMEBODY AND SPRAY EVERYTHING THEY TOUCH WITH LYSOL!" Robin lectured, his hands at his temples as he gave a strained smile at the green boy. The Blonde girl had gotten the manager, complained that Beastboy was harrasing her, and the manager kicked him out of the store. Beastboy faked a taken-aback look and shook his head at the Boy Wonder.

"Robin, I wasn't trying to annoy anybody. I was trying to get rid of germs by helping them not spread. Geez, is it always like this? When you do something nice for someone, you get yelled at instead of rewarded or honored?" Beastboy babbled, lying through his teeth. Robin was fuming, his blue eyes twitching under his mask. Beastboy fell silent when he saw Robin's face, and Robin relaxed. Robin stared at Beastboy for a few minutes, as if to say, _You know what you did. Don't play stupid with me._ The kind of look Teacher's would give you if you were disrupting the 'Educational Process of Learning'. Robin sighed and sank into his chair, then gave a pointed look at the changeling.

"Look, as much as we appreciate you' keeping the germs from multiplying,' we would like you to stop, and if they get germs, they get germs. Got it? Good. You're dismissed." Robin shooed him away, turning around away from Beastboy, waiting for his footsteps to trail out of his office. Instead he heard his cookie jar being messed with, he whirled around and grabbed Beastboy's hand before it could snag a cookie.

"YOU, do not GET a cookie today. First, get your shit together and lose the Lysol. Leave. My. Office." Robin hissed, letting go of Beastboy's hand and pointing to the door. Beastboy scoffed as he stood up from his chair.

"Ever since you got this damn office you're acting like some God." Beastboy huffed, stomping out of his office before Robin could open his big mouth and insult him back. Beastboy walked to the Common Room and sat on the couch, next to Raven and Cyborg, whereas Starfire was floating above him, Silkie in her arms.

"Watcha' guys doin'? Beastboy asked, nudging Raven with his elbow. Raven glared at him and nodded towards the TV.

"Watching the news." She replied monotone. He scrunched his face up and glowered at the TV.

"The News? Haven't you guys heard of MTV or something?" Beastboy asked, frowning at Raven. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, you idiot. Haven't you heard of the Amber Alert?" Raven asked back, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's been on all week. We've had like three missing girls. This is the third one." Beastboy answered, pursing his lips and cocking his head as he observed the girl in the corner of the TV, her picture. She was young, blue eyes, brown curly hair up to her neck, a huge smile on her face. They found her, but not alive.

"Who is killing these innocent girls! She was 6!" Starfire testified, her eyes burning green as she glared at the TV. They had found that poor girl's body.

"I don't know man, But it says no one had murdered her." Cyborg nodded towards the TV, which showed the dead body of the girl. Kind of. The girl's mother held her dead body in her arms, the six year old's pale, lifeless legs dangling over her arm as the mother cried into the six year old's shirt.

**~xx~xx~**

"We've found her body, but we need you to come in and identify her." Sebastian Sanders said solemnly, fiddling with his fingers. Already the mother's eyes were filling with tears, her lower lip trembled, and you could easily tell she was struggling to hold her tears back. The father put a comforting hand on the mother's shoulder, while the eldest child-now the only child- looked at her shoes with a disappointed expression. Sebastian headed for the second room on the left end of the hallway, where the body was waiting to be identified.

The mother gasped and held her hands to her mouth as she saw her six-years-old dead daughter, laying in a gurney, dead silent, her eyes shut, just like they found the body. Sebastian waited, hands in pockets, staring at the mother, waiting for her to identify her daughter.

"Hollie," She managed to choke out through her tears.

"Her name is Hollie Colander." She repeated, turning away from the body.

"Can you tell me her age, maybe?" Sebastian asked in a kind voice.

"She was 6," The mother said in a shaky voice, before breaking down into tears, crying into her husband's shirt. He too looked miserable, but held his tears back as he comforted his wife. The young girl that was with them stared at her dead little sister, saying nothing, showing nothing, but a blank expression. She was absolutely quiet. Sebastian let them cry for a little while before moving onto the next question.

"Can you guys tell me anything suspicious that happened during her...final days, in the other room?" He asked the family. The mother nodded, and Sebastian led them into the next room, had them take a seat, grabbed a clip board, a few papers, and a pen, and sat on his swivel chair. Sebastian asked them if there was any problems with Hollie lately, family problems, any problems...

"Nothing, Nothing was happening! We just woke up and SHE WAS NOT THERE!" The mother cried, glaring at Sebastian.

"Is there anyone suspicious that may have been around your daughter Hollie?" Sebastian tried.

"NO! NO! NO SHE WAS NOT SURROUNDED BY DERANGED PERVERTS WHO WANTED HER! SHE WAS SURROUNDED BY HER FRIENDS, MY GOOD, BEST FRIENDS AND SHE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH HER SISTER!" The mother yelled, wailing on the table.

"Ma'am, people are not what they seem to be. You need to cooperate here on how she ended up in the forest, half buried in the ground, 12.5 miles away." Sebastian said with a little more seriousness in his voice.

"MR. Sanders, I CAN ASSURE YOU MY DAUGHTER WAS NOT-"

"I think she had Schizophrenia." The young girl stated, interrupting her mother. Everyone's attention turned to her, full of curiosity in which she had to say.

'What is your name, young lady?" Sebastian gave a kind smile at the girl, who was focusing on the table.

"My name is Genie and I am 16 years old." She stated simply, still staring at the wooden table blankly.

"And your little sister had Schizophrenia?" Sebastian pressed.

" She had an imaginary friend named Cookie. Every time Hollie got in trouble, she blamed Cookie for it. The last few days she has been doing some crazy stuff, and instead of blaming it on Cookie, she would say Cookie told her to do it, and point at her head. Plus, she became really self-conscious. She would try to use my make-up, etc. What was her COD?" Genie asked.

"...Her COD was drowning since she was buried in the dirt. But if you want, I can get some brain scans or sum and see if she had it." Sebastian asked the two parents, who nodded their heads.

**~xx~xx~**

_3 weeks Later_

Genie stared at the ground, pulling her curly brown hair into a ponytail and stared at her sister's coffin. Hollie was all prettied up, laying peacefully in her cushioned coffin, a bouquet of red roses wrapped delicately in her tiny fingers.

If only she didn't throw that red ball at her, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have snapped. She was tired of Hollie being rude, selfish, and mean to her. She held that same red ball labeled "HOLLIE " In big black letters, before placing it next to Hollie's lifeless left arm.

Genie gulped and focused on the ground, not at her dead sister. As they started burying Hollie, she threw a red rose into her coffin, tears running down her cheeks. But before anyone could see, she wiped them.

**~xx~xx~**

There has been two missing girls in the past month, things were getting out of control. And with each missing girl, they found them dead at strange locations. For example, one was found on a highway, 60 miles from her home, and both were diagnosed with Schizophrenia.

And Robin was pissed.

Robin scowled at Sebastion Sanders, head of the police force.

"And you don't have a lead?" Robin asked Sebastian, frustrated. Robin has to be one of the most uptight person in the whole wide world about the citizen's safety.

"No." Sebastian answered in the calmest voice he could muster. All they could do now is to warn girls about it, they know that whoever is murdering the girls murders girls between the ages of six and eighteen, mostly after schizophrenic girls.

"Have you even been doing any work? There has to be more information than that!" Robin screeched. Sebastian tightened his lips and glared at the boy wonder.

"You're right. They all have sisters... and all those sisters come from one high school, but I would have been able to tell you that if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me." He scolded. Robin drummed his fingers on the wooden table, pursing his lips in thought.

"ALL of them were schizophrenic?"

"Yes."

"And the schizophrenic ones, at their school, they weren't 'special?' Did anyone know about their Schizophrenia?"

"..No." Sebastian answered, realizing where he was getting at.

"Huh." They sat in silence for a moment, till Sebastian decided to make a move. He sighed and lifted his green eyes to Robin's mask, debating if he should ask such a favor. Robin squinted at him behind his mask, watching Sebastian's face become contorted as if he wanted to ask something.

"What?" Robin asked, sounding a bit harsher than he wanted to. Sebastian frowned and furrowed his eyebrows before taking a deep breath.

"I have a plan, but your team may have to participate in it." Sebastian started, listening for his reaction. Robin motioned for him to go on.

"It's a... undercover mission. I only need your two girls." Sebastian came out, biting his bottom lip.

**~xx~xx~**

"You want us to do what?" Raven asked Robin, raising her eyebrow. She and Starfire was seated next to each other on the red couch, with Beastboy in the form of a Chihuahua, under her cloak. She was to curious about this mission to point him out, he wasn't really obligated to be there in the first place.

"We would like you to.. go undercover at the high school and get some clues..maybe?" Robin tried to convince Raven, watching his choice of words, even though Starfire was all for it.

"What will we have to do if we choose to go undercover?" Raven asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head, making Robin feel uneasy and Sebastian divert his eyes to the floor.

"Well, we will need to completely change your identity and your look, you will have to move in a temporary house, go to a high school of course, etc. We will cover all bills and rent." Sebastian added, shoving his hands into his Jean pockets.

"What if we do the failing? Will it risk our lives?" Starfire asked, folding her hands as she leaned forward, eyes bursting with curiosity. Sebastian smiled.

"I doubt it." He answered.

Starfire looked at Raven pleasingly, in which Raven glared at her before sighing a breath of annoyance. It was after all, their job to protect the city. But she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Why can't you send someone else? What if a villain decides to rob a bank or something while me and Star are at school?" Raven asked.

"First, they are all either on another mission or in training. Second, I'm pretty sure the boys can fight them off." Sebastian answered, glancing at Robin. Raven concentrated at the floor. She didn't feel like doing this. But this is murder here. She signed up for this.

"Fine. Just fine." Raven hissed, and Starfire jumped up and squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"GLORIOUS! When shall we start the under of cover?" Starfire said ebullient.

"Next week. We need time to set everything up." Sebastian grinned, glad that they were in on it. Raven pulled up her hood and scoffed.

**~xx~xx~**

**A week later**

"Hello!" Chloe boasted as she sauntered through the Tower's doors, a whole crowd of make-up artists, fashion designers, and objects walking through the door. The titans watched in shock as they gathered in front of the five teenage superheroes.

"It's time to give you girls a new look. Hi, I'm Chloe Lawry, and I am Police Captain. I will also be working with you guys!" Chloe greeted, her blonde hair swinging in it's pony tail, blue eyes full of life. Starfire grinned and Raven just tucked her hood, hoping it would fully conceal her face. Beastboy and Robin gently pushed the two girls ahead of them.

"Okay, we don't want to waste time. Let's get started, your make-up team will set up...where?"

"They can go in the guest rooms." Robin interrupted, before Raven could say something about not going in her room.

"Great! Okay, let's go!"

As soon as the make-up teams were set up in separate rooms, Starfire in one and Raven in one, they decided to start with clothes.

"Hello Raven! I am your fashion designer. We have brought selections of clothes for you to pick out which suits you best. Please choose at least three oufits, try them on in the corner of the room, then come back to make changes or something." This woman had really preppy clothes on, looked kind of young, had brown eyes and wavy brown hair just below her shoulders and olive skin. She had a pin on her shirt that labeled her as Riley. Raven frowned and nodded, then got up from her chair to pick out some clothes.

"Can I help?" Beastboy rushed into the room and up to Riley.

"No." Raven automatically answered without looking.

"Sure!" Riley said. Ignoring Raven, he took Riley's word and began asking what he could help with.

"Well, after she picks out her clothes, you can help with the.." Riley continued to talk to Beastboy as Raven examined the clothes. There were three racks with three styles. One was peppy, more like Starfire's choice of clothing. One was causal, not bad, and one was too revealing, which was an automatic no-no for her. She chose three outfits from the casual selection, then moving to the corner of the room where a changing screen has been set up for privacy. She slipped in and tried on her first choice of clothing, which was a long sleeved blue top with black jeans and some blue and black converse to go with it. The second one was a brown top with a white and blue sweater, along with blue shorts and brown boots. The third one was a jean jacket and a white t-shirt, black jean shorts, knee high black and white converse, and a black and white hat. She came out and let Riley see much to her distaste, since Beastboy was grinning at her.

"I'll take the casual closet." She answered Riley when asked.

"Great! Now get those clothes off and put on a bathing suit because we're tanning you." Riley smiled, and Raven stared at her unbelievably.

"TANNING ME!"

"Raven, with all due respect, everyone will realize you are a titan because I have never seen anyone paler than you." Riley answered with a nervous laugh. Raven glared at her, and went back behind the changing screen.

When she came out, a tanning bed was waiting for her.

**~xx~xx~**

"Hehehehe.." Starfire giggled as they curled her long red hair and drew in longer eyebrows. She had picked a wardrobe full of casual dresses, heels, high knee converse, sneakers, belts for her dresses, etc. She examined a curl by picking it up, pulling at it and letting it go, watching it bounce back in place. It looked natural. They told her about her all green eye to tell everyone it was a condition, if anyone asked. When they were done, they examined her.

"She looks to much like Starfire. Change her hair color." One of them said, and the others sighed. Next thing you know, Starfire's hair was brown curls. She marveled at her now brown hair, she liked it.

"Better."

**~xx~xx~**

Raven was now out of the tanning bed, not really tan, but she had sun-kissed skin. She was glaring hard at the floor as they decided what they were going to do with her short hair.

"Raven, you have the power to grow your hair?" Riley asked. She nodded.

"Can you grow your hair?" Riley asked. Raven sighed, and her hair began to grow longer, up to the middle of her back.

"OOO" Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows, you don't see Raven with long hair everyday. Raven scowled at him and returned her gaze back to the floor.

"Perfect!" Riley flipped a lock of Raven's purple hair and the rest of team started playing with it, till they decided they were going to make it jet black. They would give her bangs to hide her chakra. While they were dying her hair, they started working on her face.

"Raven, we're going to make your eyes light blue instead of purple." Riley ordered as two people started cleaning some light blue contacts.

"Open up!" One of them said, and Raven made her eyes wide as they placed the contacts in her eyes. Riley muttered something as she pulled out a make-up kit, an Raven groaned. Why did she agree to this? Riley applied light blush to her cheeks, black mascara to her eyelashes, and lip gloss to her lips.

"Perfect!" Riley cried, marveling at her work. Once they were done dyeing her hair, Beastboy ran over and snatched up her hair, beginning to braid it up. Raven sighed with exhaustion and placed her head in her hands.

**~xx~xx~**

Silkie gurgled as he dashed around the house happily, his six pink legs clicking against the wood floor. Starfire giggled as she brought in a box of her new closet she had picked out during her transformation, placing them in her new closet. Raven and Starfire each got a small, nice penthouse for the mission- they were told by Chloe they would get their new identities tomorrow. For now, they would get information on their school and get school supplies, also have the freedom to decorate their temporary house.

"This is pretty nice." Robin looked around, small smile on his face as he set a box on the kitchen counter. Starfire nodded in agreement, going to the bathroom to take a look. She marveled at what she saw. Robin peeked over her shoulder. Inside the bathroom was a small heated bathtub, and next to that was a stainless steel shower, along with a marble sink and counter, and another closet behind the bathtub. It was fairly big, to Starfire's approval. They both exited the bathroom to take a peek inside the living room. The living room had a light brown carpet, a large window and a door to the backyard, which was huge and grassy with pretty brown fences, a large flat screen hooked to the wall, and a white and blue couch with decorative pillows. The kitchen had wood flooring, along with marble counters, it was beautiful. Starfire grinned at her pretty house, glad that they didn't choose a scrappy one for her live in. Robin smirked at her facial expression, and Starfire looked at him questionably.

"Imagine Raven's face." He said, and Starfire giggled.

"I truly can not wait to go to our high school. I know we are going undercover, but I have always been curious as to what is a human high school like." Starfire mused, staring up to the ceiling in thought.

"Speaking of high schools, we better meet Sebastian at the police department, to discuss the high school you're going to. Starfire reached on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek, a small blush on her cheeks. Robin smiled. They were new to this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Robin led Starfire out the door and locked it, then gestured to his R-Cycle that was parked on the curb.

**~xx~xx~**

"That was AWESOME!"

"That was terrifying." Raven replied, stepping out of the car from the passenger seat. Beastboy stuck his tongue out to her as he hopped from the driver's seat.

"My driving wasn't that bad." Beastboy retorted. Not at all. The car didn't even have not a scratch. Raven and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, cause you weren't slamming on the breaks, you weren't speeding at all, you didn't almost hit that car, and this bruise on my forehead just appeared by itself." Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The car they pulled up in was a rental car they had given them for transportation. It was for Beastboy, mostly, and Raven didn't plan on using it because if Beastboy got into an accident, it wouldn't be her fault. She planned on riding a bicycle to school. Beastboy frowned at Raven as they headed inside.

They were immediately guided into a room, where they saw Sebastian and Cyborg standing next to each other, and Robin and Starfire standing on the side, and in the middle was a long, sleek, brown table. There was two backpacks placed on the table, a black jansport and a pink jansport backpack.

"So... What's up?" Beastboy asked, shoving his car keys into his pocket. They were wearing civilian clothes, except Starfire and Raven, who were in their regular attire. Sebastian stepped over, holding a box that was once behind him, and dumped its contents onto the table, out came a bunch of school stuff.

"Go on, fill in your bookbags," Sebastian welcomed, gesturing to the table. The girls stepped forward slowly, looking into Sebastian's eyes for a catch. When they didn't find any, they picked their backpacks and begun to put the school supplies in them. Starfire picked up a professional looking UV Pen. She clicked the button and blue light came out from the top.

"What's this?" She asked, clicking it on and off.

"It's a UV Pen. You can write secret messages in invisible ink, no one can see it, unless it's lit by the UV pen. It's for, you know, secret messages, of the mission." Sebastian explained.

"Cool." Raven mused, grabbing a UV pen for herself, and then stuffing it in the front pocket of her backpack.

"I have enrolled you two in Ashton High as Juniors. That is what grade the sisters of the recently deceased girls are from, and if they don't have sisters, they have some form of relation." Sebastian added, then Cyborg grinned.

"First, sorry to say lil' sis, but Raven, you'll be having to attend all of the high school's events." Cyborg said. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"You're not sorry."

"Nope, you're right, I'm not. Though Star will have to go to, plus I picked out your identities." Cyborg grinned even wider, if that were even possible.

**~xx~xx~**

**Identities**

The two girls compared each others papers, studying their new characters and personality. At least they didn't pick something stupid, or Cyborg owed an explanation to them.

_Raven- Gracie Sadell_

_Age:16_

_Birthday: October 15, 1997_

_Personality: Not girly, kind of mysterious and smart, sarcastic, and can be mean if necessary_

_Starfire- Madeline 'Maddie' Days_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: June 6, 1997_

_Personality: Girly, makes up words, fun, nice_

They weren't bad.

"In what transportation will you ride in?" Starfire asked, full of excitement. They would be new students in a school TOMORROW. Raven shrugged.

"A bike." She said simply. Starfire gaped at her incredulously.

"I WISH TO HAVE THE BIKE TOO!" Starfire beamed happily.

**~xx~xx~**

"Hold still…" Robin steadied her, one hand on the bike handle and one hand around her waist. Starfire placed her feet upon the street again, and maintain the position of Robin when he is on his bike.

"This is hard." She complained. Every time she tried, she was afraid that she was going to fall, and now she was back at the start. Robin smiled at her.

"It's not that hard. Try putting one foot on the ground to balance yourself." Robin suggested and Starfire did so. Robin wrapped his hands around Starfire's waist for support.

"Okay, now just give yourself a boost. Like a scooter." Starfire gave herself a boost, so that her bike was riding, her one foot just above the ground as Robin ran along with her, beside her.

"Now put your foot back on and start pedaling!" Robin told her. She did so, and gave a victorious sigh, before going back to biting her bottom lip nervously. Robin let go after a moment, cheering her to keep pedaling. She struggled to steer the bike- the bike jolting this way and that, till she forced herself to keep it in the middle, and before she knew it, she was biking. Robin whooped and Starfire chuckled, whooping herself.

**~xx~xx~**

Raven fixed her wavy, black hair into a braid, two small locks of hair framing her face. She looked at herself for a while, making different facial expressions, mostly at her bright blue eyes. Some people have such dark blue eyes, they almost look purple. But no, she had to have bright blue eyes.

Whatever. She put on her blue jacket on, to match with her blue jeans, some white and blue hightops along with a white T-shirt that read 'I *heart* Waffles' which was true, since waffles were her favorite food out of many.

"I need to use it Raven! You NEVER take this long to get ready!" Beastboy whined from the other side of the room. Raven could just about picture Beastboy's face. He had spent the night. Despite when Raven told him to go home, he has to be the only person in the world to be brave enough to not obey Raven when she made up her mind. First, that time when he and Cyborg went into Nevermore, Second, when Beastboy pulled off Raven's cloak and tried to persuade robots that they didn't need their identification, and now, He spent the night when Raven specifically told him not to. And many more I do not feel like naming.

"Well you're a boy, go solve your own problem. Go outside or something!" Raven shouted back. Beastboy groaned, and morphed into a dog. He stayed in front of the door though. He wondered and scratched upon it, but seeing that Raven was not going to open the door, he went outside in the backyard, much to his disgrace.

Raven stepped out of the bathroom, fulfilling her duties. McDonald's sat on the counter, some breakfast that Beastboy had picked up during his 'morning drive' (He is really fond of his rental car). She rummaged around in it, settling down for an Apple pie and some oatmeal. She wanted a breakfast sandwich or something, but she should have known Beastboy would pick vegetarian choices. Beastboy jogged back inside and morphed to his regular human form. He scowled at her and took the rest of the McDonald's bag, stuffing an Apple pie of his own into his mouth and settling in front of the TV, watching MTV.

Raven dug through her backpack. She admits it, she is a little antsy. This is her first day of school. Starfire lived down the road, they planned that Raven would come by and pick her up for school. She could only imagine what Starfire was feeling like. Probably screaming with joy and bouncing off the walls powered by excitement and adrenaline.

"You ready?" She looked up to see Beastboy grinning at her, searching her eyes for an answer. She frowned, but said yes anyway.

"Great!" He took her hand and raced towards the rental car, and Raven snatched her hand back, and a bike that was wrapped in black energy floated in front of her.

"I told you that I'm riding my bike. I didn't buy this for nothing. Plus, what would all the girls think if they saw you pull up in a car in front of a school dropping off an oh-so-regular girl like me?" She asked, rocking on her feet. Beastboy grinned.

"I guess you're right, Rae. See ya after school." Beastboy hugged her from behind, and she rolled her eyes as she hopped on her bike.

"Bye." She said before pedaling off towards Starfire's house.

**~xx~xx~**

"WooHoo!" Starfire pedaled as fast as she could down the hill. Down the hill was Ashton High.

"Starfire I don't think that is such a wise choice to-" It was too late. Starfire's bike went to fast for Starfire to stop, and her bike flipped over, sending her flying across the field, rolling away. Raven skidded her bike to a stop and ran towards Starfire.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, leaning in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I caught myself." Raven looked below Starfire, only to see she was hovering a mere inch off the ground. Raven gave a small smile.

"Remember- No powers during school." Raven warned Starfire before getting up to collect her bike.

"The alright, Gracie." Starfire beamed, and Raven smirked at her.

"Good, Maddie." Raven fired back. They pedaled to the school, and put their bikes in the bike rack, locking them. They exchanged a nervous look, and faced the school. Obviously, they were late, seeing as the campus was desolate, all except one preppy looking girl, standing on the steps with a white polka-dot backpack slung over her shoulder, holding a couple of books, and a friendly smile upon her face.

* * *

**Wow, I am kind of proud. **


	2. Ashton Morning News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 2: Ashton Morning News**

"Hello! My name is Mackenzie Clark." The girl extended her hand towards them, in which they each shook. Mackenzie Clark had green eyes, Brown curly hair just below her shoulders, and lightly tanned skin. She was really pretty.

"Gracie."

"Madeline." They introduced themselves. Mackenzie smiled, and motioned them inside the school.

"Well, I can start by handing you your schedules." Mackenzie walked through the hall with purpose, sifting through her folder for their schedules, she handed it to them, and sharply turned down another hall. Raven had Home Education first period, and Starfire had Math first period. The only classes they had together was fourth period, and lunch, and lunch isn't even a period.

"Now, you guys are very lucky that we have what we like to call free-time for 15 minutes before first period. Would you like me to show you where your classes are?" Mackenzie turned on them, beaming at them. Starfire smiled back.

"Yes, we would like that very much."

"Great! Now I looked at your- Wait, don't you want to know where your lockers are? Silly me, I apologize. My mind happens to be a bit slow this morning." She said, walking down another hall. Starfire willed herself not to use her powers to keep up. She stopped and faced them, that smile still on her face.

"Gracie, this is your locker. Your locker information is on your schedule. Go on, try it a few times." Mackenzie gestured toward the locker, which was red. Raven stepped towards it, and looked at her schedule for her combinations.

15-27-13

She turned the lock around, looking at her combination, and opened the locker. She kept her backpack, but left some of her books in there before closing the locker.

"Perfect! Madeline, your locker is across from hers." Mackenzie pointed across the hall on the other side. Starfire walked over and tried her locker and put some of her stuff inside of it before closing it back up. Mackenzie clapped her hands.

"Okay. It is time to show you two to your first period. The bell will ring in exactly one minute. Are you nervous?" Mackenzie asked as she led them down the hall.

"A little." Raven answered for the both of them. Starfire began to play with one of her brown curls as a past time.

"Here are a few tips: Don't sit in the far back, Try not to be late for class, and don't put too much attention on yourself. You guys have an advantage, assuming you guys know each other and are perhaps friends." Mackenzie suggested. She stopped in front of a door. "This is Home Education. Gracie, I am sorry to say I am obligated to bring attention to you. But whatever happens, own it."Mackenzie grinned. "Madeline, just wait outside. I'll take you to your class in a minute." Mackenzie ordered. She stayed put. Mackenzir opened the door, gently putting her hand on Raven's shoulder and shoved her into the classroom. As expected, the class immediately quieted as they turned to observe 'Gracie'.

"Hello, Ms. Williams. Gracie is here." Mackenzie nodded towards Raven, who just stared back at with a monotone expression. Ms. Williams was a young teacher, long brown hair and blue eyes, and she seemed like a friendly teacher.

"Gracie, I will pick you up after class to second period. Right now, I will drop off your friend. Here is my card, contact me if you need help. Mackenzie handed her a card with her name imprinted on it, her email address and her homeroom and locker number.

"..Okay, thanks." Raven murmured as Mackenzie left her to the teacher. She heard Starfire and Mackenzie walk down the hall, talking, and felt awkward and lonely without them.

"Well class, Please say hi to Gracie, and make her feel welcome. Gracie, please choose whatever seat you like." That reallllly helped. Not. She fought Plasmus, her own dad, Slade, numerous villains, yet she felt nervous for being new? Right now, she wanted Brave to take over, but Timid just over-powered her. Mackenzie's voice echoed in her brain.

_Own it._

So she followed her advice, walked as calmly as she could to the middle row, at the end. The end of the row was best. She couldn't help but feel a little insecure as twenty-two eyes followed her, watching her every move like scientists or something. She wanted to use her powers, but she couldn't. Is this what Robin felt like all the time? That must suck.

"Thank you for not staring, Charlie." Raven glanced at a girl besides her. Charlie had straight brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, and slightly rosy cheeks. She looked like she could be related to Mackenzie. Charlie nodded and went back to working on her assignment. Ms. Williams turned on the TV and hooked it up to her smart board, and what she was guessing was the announcements turned on.

"Hello Ashton High, and to start off, we have a guest today on our show. Please welcome Marilyn Hunter to the show." A girl was saying this, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. The girl focused on another girl, who had red hair like Starfire, and hazel eyes.

"Marilyn has won the title of the student council President, what do you have to say for yourself, Marilyn?" The blonde asked Marilyn.

"I worked very hard to get myself here, but not without the help of.." She went on, naming people who had helped her all along. Sooner or later, the announcements ended.

"I'm Anjali," The blonde said.

"And I'm Liliana, and this has been Ashton news." Liliana had died her hair with white streaks among her light brown hair. She had grey eyes, too.

**~Scene Break~**

It was third period, and Starfire had P.E. She didn't have P.E. clothes. Mackenzie had this same hour as her.

"You get to sit out during the period." Mackenzie said, walking with her to P.E., after showing Raven to her next class.

"I would like to play," Starfire insisted.

"But you don't have gym clothes."

"Maybe, but I am wearing basketball shorts underneath my dress," _Robin's basketball shorts._

She gestured to her sundress, and Mackenzie pursed her lips in thought.

"Consider yourself lucky I have an extra, clean gym shirt for you." Mackenzie said. They reached gym and sat down on the bleachers, all with the other students.

**~Scene Break~**

They were playing Volleyball. She stood, watching people pass the ball. Mackenzie ran around, knocking the ball before other people could bump it across the net. Starfire stood around and watched the game. She compared it to the many times the titans went on the roof to play, but it was easier. If she could, she would fly up and kick or hit it with her super-strength, send the ball flying off near the roof so that either Beastboy would catch it in animal form, Raven would catch it with her powers, or Cyborg would merely raise his cybernetic hand and it would land in his hands. But no, the other titans weren't here, and she wasn't allowed to use her powers, so she was clueless. How did Robin do it? Well, he is the Boy Wonder.

Someone bumped her.

She looked to her right to be eye to eye with Anjali, a girl she saw on the announcements news.

"You're new, right?" Anjali asked, shooting her a friendly smile. Starfire nodded.

"Anjali. And you?" Anjali outstretched her hand, and Starfire placed her hand in hers and shook it formerly.

"Umm...Madeline. You can call me Maddie." Starfire said, remembering her fake name she was supposed to use for the mission. Anjali smiled even wider.

"Are you good at Volleyball?" Anjali asked.

"It does the depending."

Anjali grinned. "Then show us what you got!" Anjali yelled, backing up and stretching her arms. Mackenzie leaped into the air and caught the ball, before crashing into the ground. A round of 'Ooo's' were heard, and the other team frowned at Mackenzie. Mackenzie got up and passed the ball to Anjali, who tossed it high in the air. Starfire looked at Anjali, who was just standing there, making no move to catch or hit the ball. It was falling now. Starfire knew that Anjali was trying to get her to hit the ball. So Starfire did just that.

Knowing that she couldn't use her powers, she leaped off the ground and hit it, hoping that her eyes weren't burning green. All green. The ball bounced back up, before going back down, signaling that Starfire's team had just won a point. Anjali grinned at her.

"You're not that bad, Maddie." She complimented before going back to her stance as the opposed team passed the ball.

**~Scene Break~**

Raven looked around the lunchroom. Where could she sit?

"You new?"

It was that girl from announcements. Liliana. Raven nodded.

"Well, you could sit at my table if you like. Well, not today, which is a stupid offer but, I'm gonna go out to eat. Off campus. Maybe tomorrow?" Liliana offered. She seemed friendly.

"..Sure." She answered after thinking for a second. Maybe she can go off campus too to eat. Liliana smiled before going off.

"Good Luck!" She called from behind her. Raven nodded, and began to look around again. She couldn't spot Starfire, and lunch was just for an hour and thirty minutes. She walked out of the cafeteria, putting her lunch in the trash- she won't need it. She walked outside, only to see Starfire eating on the bench, she seemed out of it, wondering something else and not focusing on her half-eaten sandwich.

"St- Maddie," Raven corrected herself, and Starfire looked up at her, tucking a brown curl behind her ear.

"You don't need to eat that nasty stuff."

"But why not?"

"Cause, we're going home to eat. I need some normality." Starfire grinned at her as she got up and threw her lunch in the trash, then headed for the bike rack with Raven.

"But Gracie, we are not normal."

"Yeah, but I need _our _kind of normal." They were out of ear shot, they got onto their bikes and rode away.

**~Scene Break~**

They turned the corner to an alley, Starfire throwing one last glance at the Tower, standing there on it's own island. Raven had the portal open, waiting for her to step through with her bike. Starfire obliged. Now they were standing outside Titans Tower, glad to be Raven and Starfire instead of Gracie and Madeline. Starfire flew off the ground, flying around the tower before coming back to the door, which was open now that Raven typed in the key. They flew down the hall into the OPS room, where the titans too should be having lunch also.

The first thing Raven spotted was Beastboy, a tofu sandwich hanging from his mouth as he played the video game, against Robin. They were too absorbed into it that they didn't notice that they had arrived, until Raven threw her backpack in front of them, her backpack landing with a thud.

"School's out already?" Cyborg asked, glancing at the clock. He was in the kitchen making his usual meaty meal.

"No, it's lunch break. They have no good food and I'm already sick of school." Raven answered, sitting at the counter and leaning in her seat. Beastboy picked up Ravens backpack and rummaged around.

"All you have is homework."

"What a shocker." Raven fired back, allowing a small smile when Cyborg slid her meal across the table.

"I have met two friends so far today," Starfire announced, hovering above Beastboy and Robin.

"Who?" Robin asked curiously.

"Their names are Mackenzie and Anjali." They looked over at Raven expectantly.

"Oh," Raven said, whirling her seat around to face them."Umm, Mackenzie, I guess, and this girl named Charlie that sits next to me during first period, she seems nice." Raven admitted. Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I'ma go meditate," Raven excused herself to her room.

"I shall start on my pack work of the home." Starfire gathered her backpack and began working on her homework at the kitchen counter, Cyborg pausing from cooking to help her understand a few problems once in a while.

Their time passed by quick, and soon Raven and Starfire were rushing out of the tower with their bikes, riding as fast as they could back to school.

**~Scene Break~**

It was done with school, much to Starfire's and Raven's relief. They were each at their homes, the time was getting near nine P.M., it was getting dark. Raven was still sitting at the kitchen table, doing her homework, once in a while nodding off to sleep only to shock herself awake with a dream about going to school and showing up with no homework done, and it was just humiliating and terrible. When two hands trapped her in that space she was sitting in at the table, it surprised her, and she let out a small yelp.

"Rae, it's just me. For the last twenty minutes you haven't even been doing the stupid work. Finish it in the morning, it's getting late, go to bed." Beastboy suggested.

"First, it's Raven, and yes I have been doing work, _mom."_

"How much problems have you finished for the last twenty minutes?" Raven examined her work. She mumbled her answer.

"What was that?"

"Two effing problems." She hissed, cocking her head towards him and glaring. Beastboy glared back and scoffed at her.

"But I only got like, six more." Raven quickly added before he could say anything.

"On this page," He rolled his eyes and flipped the page, revealing about twenty more."What else homework you got?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Raven frowned.

"I have reading homework. That's it."

"Great, I'll do it for you." He yanked out a chair, settling himself into it, and snatching a random paper from a random stack. Raven smirked.

"Good, 'cause I have just decided that if you want to sleep over here more often, you're gonna have to do some of my homework." Raven announced, enjoying the expression had overcome Beastboy's face. He stuck his tongue out at her, but didn't object to her decision. She raised her eyebrows victoriously.

"I'll do your homework, but I'm so tired. So are you, and whether you like it or not, we're finishing it in the morning. Now that you go to school you need a full night's sleep." Beastboy said fatherly-like. He grinned, rubbing it in Raven's face that he did not go to school, and could stay up as late as he wanted. Raven huffed and turned her attention back at the worksheet in front of her, refusing to get up. Beastboy kicked her chair for a while, till wrenching it out and scooping her up out of the chair before she could object.

"Let me go!" She sneered, trying to hop out of Beastboy's arms, but he held on to her, walking casually to the room, carrying her bridal-style as she fought to have her feet planted on the floor. Beastboy kicked open her bedroom door and gently tossed her onto the bed, then hopping into the bed himself. Raven scowled at him as she found herself under him, and then there's Beastboy who was grinning, on top of her. She rolled out from under him, a little flushed, and reached for the remote, turning on the TV.

"You're not sleeping in here." She said out of the blue.

"Yes I am." Raven turned her body towards Beastboy, glowering at him. He just had to oppose against everything, huh?

"No. Get out."

"But last night when I slept on the couch my back hurt really bad, and this bed looks comfortable." He whined.

"Then go back to the tower and sleep in your own bed." Beastboy gave her a bored look.

"Well, if you don't want to do that, I don't know what to tell you." Raven shrugged her shoulders, laying on her back and closing her eyes. Beastboy smiled as an idea flowed into his head.

"How about we put up pillows to separate our half of the bed?" He offered, picking up two pillows and laying them down in the middle, in a line.

"That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard."

"It's and idea. You got a better one?"

"Yeah, you can go sleep in the living room like I told you to." Beastboy glared at her, and they had a small staring contest till Raven averted her eyes, scowling at the floor.

"Fine. This one night." She muttered, turning on her side and getting comfortable in the covers. Beastboy grinned and got comfortable also.

**~Scene Break~**

Liliana guided Raven to her table. There had Anjali with it, quietly eating her lunch. Liliana set her lunch bag down and reached in and pulled her first meal inside of it- a tofu sandwich.

Raven just eyed her, picturing Beastboy inhaling tofu sandwiches during lunch, then looked at the girl who sat beside her. Liliana stopped eating and shot Raven an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that...you eat tofu." She muttered, studying the sandwich. Liliana grinned.

"Yeah, tofu is awesome. Not only is it healthy for you, it tastes like _heaven," _She sang the last word, in which Anjali scoffed.

"Heaven my ass. Tofu is the nastiest thing since Rebecca Black and her song _Friday_. " Anjali argued. Raven pictured Anjali as Cyborg, as Anjali took a bite out of her own lunch. Anjali looked up across the lunch room and her eyes lit.

"Hey! Gracie, you know that other new kid Maddie? I heard you guys were friends." Raven nodded."Cool, let's invite her and her new friends over." Without a second thought Anjali got up and sauntered over to Starfire's table, After a few moments, Starfire and her friends arrived- Charlie and Mackenzie.

"Hi." Anjali started, and soon they were all engaged in conversation. Starfire's eyes slipped on a group.

They were perfect.

Each of them just had this aura vibrating off of them- vomiting perfection. They laughed- they didn't seem mean at all, like in the movies. They were each beautiful, and they walked in sync, no one leaving each other out.

"The Plastics." Starfire whipped her head to meet Charlie, a stoic expression on her face . Charlie raised her eyebrow, and nodded to the group of perfect girls.

"We call them the Plastics." Charlie said. Starfire was confused at this.

"But why call them after a group of mean girls in a famous hollywood movie?" She asked. Charlie gave a friendly smile.

"It's sort of a joke- they are perfect, pretty, and popular. They are like dolls- so people call them the plastics, or the 4p's- Pretty, Popular, Perfect, and Plastic. I wonder what they use- I could use some." Charlie gazed at the girls before returning to Starfire.

"What do they call themselves?" Starfire asked.

"They call themselves the Sunshine Club- anyone can join. One of their stupid sign-up forms and posters are over there." She pointed her thumb towards a wall in the cafeteria, aiming at the poster with the big happy smiling sun smack down in the middle, the happy, cheery, perky backround.

"If you wish to be one of them, then why don't you just join?"

"'Cause, we hate'em." Anjali butted in, glaring at the group, who was now sitting down eating salads and socializing with one another.

"Why do you hate them?" Raven asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"They seem all nice and pretty now- but before, they were complete shitholes- like the middle one, she practically humiliated me and Liliana in front of the whole school. The one to the left of her, bullied Mackenzie and Charlie at camp- I remember it." Anjali said. Mackenzie averted her gaze and Charlie looked down at her lunch, looking hesitant for a second.

"Wait, isn't that Willow over there?" Anjali pointed to a girl, who was with the group, quietly eating her lunch. Willow had black hair with blue tips at the end, and had grey eyes.

"Ey, yeah. That's weird. She's so quiet." Liliana agreed.

"Aw, but I like Willow. Why does she has to hang out with them?" Mackenzie frowned, looking sympathetic for Willow, not proud that she was socializing instead of being the outcast.

* * *

Starfire and Raven sat in the library, doing as they pleased. Raven was reading a book she had just checked out- _The Fault In Our Stars_- big movie coming out and Mackenzie had proposed it to her, while Starfire was texting Robin off of her phone secretly.

"Hello." Greeted a foreign voice. Raven looked up from her book and Starfire looked up from her cell phone. They looked up to see a familiar girl.

"Hey, I'm Celestia. You can call me Cece. I'm from the Sunshine Club, and we would like to welcome you to our school. We heard you two are new."Cece explained, smiling at them. Kori gave a friendly smile, and Raven raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. She looked Cece over, scanning for anything she found nothing, she scanned the library.

It was weird there was one extra soul in here, more than the bodies she'd counted.

Celestia had straight blonde hair that fell down the middle of her back, and blue eyes, like most blonde' s. She had perfect tan skin, and a bright smile, and just the right amount of make-up. She looked so pretty she made Starfire slightly insecure.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello and welcome, but if you need anything, I'll be over at that table." Celestia pointed over to a table with a group of Sunshine Club members.

"Oh..thanks." Raven said. Starfire smiled. Cede smiled back before departing to her table. Huh.

* * *

"There's something odd about them." Raven explained to Sebastian. Sebastian pursed his lips in thought.

"What's so weird about them?"

"I don't know.. my emotions start acting up when they are around..and I just sense it. Like...Terra." Luckily it was only her and Sebastian, and not Beastboy.

"You sense something evil?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows. Raven nodded.

"Raven, you realize who the Sunshine Club is, right?" There was a slight chuckle in his voice, that easily died off when Raven fixed him with a glare.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Raven, half of the members are the victim's sisters. Why would you sense something evil around them?"

"I don't know, I just do." Silence hung in the air.

"Tell you what- I'll interview them with a lie detector test. Will that make you feel better?" Raven gave a small smile, despite the babyish tone in his voice told her he didn't believe her, but was glad for the fact that he was at least considering it.

"Thanks, Sanders."

* * *

"YOU'RE HOME!" Beastboy wrapped his arms around Raven and walked inside, Raven being dragged and still wrapped in his arms. She tried wiggling out of his grip- why has he been acting like as if they were dating? Not that she didn't mind, but she couldn't help but question it. She didn't say anything, though.

"Yes, I'm home. Now let me go so we can do homework." She said, giving him a small smile. He let her go, a blush kissing his face as they made their way to the kitchen table.

"So what do you need help in?" Beastboy asked, putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair. Raven sorted through her papers, deciding what he should do.

"Umm...How about this one?" She handed him a paper. He took the paper from her hand, before dropping it and choosing another paper instead.

"I'll do this one." Raven nodded and she began to do her work.

* * *

Starfire beamed at Robin, glad that he asked about her day.

"I have done more socializing with my friends! Plus, we have found out about this Club of Sunshine! Plus, Liliana invited us to go to her favorite restaurant Tomorrow. She like tofu, like friend Beastboy." She beamed. Robin smiled at her, glad that nothing strange was going on at school. For now, at least. He was glad she'd made friends, and slightly disgusted with the tofu part.

"I hope you have fun with Liliana," he said. She smiled as she finished up with the last problem. Robin got comfortable on the couch.

"Maybe I should take you sometime, you sound like you'd enjoy it." Starfire gained a confused look.

"Take me where?"

"To the restaurant. What's it called?"

"It is called the Golden Dragon."She answered.

"I'll remember that." Robin said.


	3. The wish of a Pufferfish

**Chapter 3: The wish of Pufferfish**

Raven sighed as she stared at the clothes that were picked out the week before by Starfire, much to her chagrin. It was her knee-high tops that were black and white, some black Jean shorts, and a simple black T-shirt with a white paint-splattered smiley face. She changed into it, then exited the bathroom.

She frowned at Beastboy, who just chuckled in return. It wasn't about her outfit. It was about last night.

Last night, after they did homework, they went to bed. In the middle of the night, she woke up because it was to hot. She was starting to rearrange her bed to make herself comfortable when she saw him. He was on the other side of the pillow wall, on his phone. But his eyes-they weren't normal. They were sort of glowing-like if you video-tape a dog in the middle of the night, the dogs eyes are weird or red. She gave a little gasp of shock, causing him to turn around and face her with a curious expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to the way his eyes looked.

"Your eyes, they're, like dog eyes." She admitted truthfully. Beastboy scowled at the empath.

"Gee, thanks Raven. That was such an ego-booster." He said sarcastically. Raven pursed her lips and shook her head lightly.

"No, I mean, like, they're glowing. Like if you took a picture of a dog at night." She explained. He stared at her, before smiling.

"Oh. My powers. I don't understand though, your eyes are just like that too." He said. Raven raised an eyebrow and frowned, earning a grin from Beastboy.

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow." He had said. Raven scoffed as she lay back down, pulling the covers over her head. Beastboy chuckled, before going back to his phone.

That was what happened last night.

"HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL!" Beastboy called after her as she went out the door.

* * *

Starfire walked up to Liliana, beaming at her. Liliana turned to face her, closing her locker and smiled.

"Hey," She greeted. Starfire smiled wider, clamping her hands.

"You are excited for the restaurant?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm planning on tasting Puffer fish. I've never tasted Puffer fish before." Liliana said, twisting a lock of her hair. Starfire's grin faded. Now, she did not know a lot about human life, but she has a fascination for watching Animal Planet and other nature channels. And if there is one thing she'd learned from them- Puffer fish can kill. It needs to be cooked by a professional chef, or you can die in under six hours. Even if it is edible when cooked properly, no one should ever take the chance of risking their life for a pointy, fat fish.

"The _Puffer fish?" _

"Yes. I want to try something new."

"But friend Liliana, their is a chance that if not cooked properly, you can **die.**" Liliana smirked and adjusted her books.

"That is why we're not the ones cooking it." She remarks. Liliana took off in the other direction. Starfire frowned after Liliana, worried sick for her. But oh well. There is a slight chance.

**~Scene Break~**

Raven entered her Home Education class, sitting in the seat she chose two days before on her first day of school. She looked behind her, studying the utensils and tools used to cook. There were many ovens and stoves, and to the left of her, there were tables where food and cookbooks sat, untouched. She guessed that they were cooking today, other than learning recipes and taking tests. Soon, the bell rang, and the teacher walked up to the front, an excited smile on her face.

"Okay class, for a week now we have been learning new recipes- you will be able to test your skills today. We're going to have a contest! Who can cook the fastest(cook thoroughly) and who can make the best-tasting meal. Use the recipes that we have recently learned. Remember, if you combine recipes, you get more points! Now we need three judges-" The teacher began to appoint students while the rest filed into the left side of Raven.

"Hey. I didn't know we had this class period together." Liliana was standing over her, hands on her hips, a smug look on her face. Raven raised her eyebrows, as if to say ' _ Oh Really?' _She got up from her seat and followed Liliana over to the other side of the room to an empty table/station. Liliana opened her notebook to a recipe' s page, and washed her hands in the sink, Raven following pursuit. Liliana grabbed two aprons for the both of them, and began on the recipe.

"Okay Grace- Can I call you that? I know your name is Gracie but..-"

"Sure." Raven quickly said. She didn't mind. She thought Gracie sounded like a two year old's nickname, and she'd rather go by Grace anyways.

"Cool. Anyways, we have to make one meal and one dessert. I'll make the meal, you make the dessert. I was thinking about doing grilled salmon- is there any dessert choices that go with that?" Liliana asked, flipping through her notebook.

"Um..-" Raven began flipping through her notebook. "How about a caramel apple pie?" She suggested. Liliana nodded.

"Okay, let's get started." Liliana automatically started on hers, while Raven just stared at her supplies. Would the Apple pie become like her pancakes she had attempted to make? If only Starfire was one of the judges, she might have a chance at this. She stared at the recipe in the notebook, before finally coming to a decision: If you can read, you can cook.

She sighed and followed the recipe, hoping for the best.

* * *

Liliana walked through the halls, reading her book when she bumped into one of _ them. _

"Oh, sorry." She said nervously. The girl she bumped into was a sunshine club girl. The girl had auburn hair and hazel eyes, was fairly short, and like all other sunshine club girls, looked perfect. She wore a stylish outfit of a waist-high pink ruffled skirt and a pink top with a few pink glitter here and there that cut off in the middle, and wore high-heels. The girl merely stared at Liliana, who couldn't help but feel like plain Jane compared to the girl.

"Well, even if you just accidently dropped my books and slightly humiliated me in the hallway, I forgive you because you seem very sincere about your apology." The girl said, wearing a smile on her face. The girl kept on smiling at Liliana expectantly, till Liliana noticed she was waiting for her books to be picked up.

"Oh." Liliana hurriedly picked them up and put them back in order before handing it to the short girl.

"Thank you." The girl said in a business- like fashion before walking away, swimming in perfection.

* * *

Starfire pedaled as quickly as she could to her home, her curled brown hair flying after her. Once her home was in view, she stopped pedaling, letting her bike take her the rest of the way. Only the bike was going a little fast, and when the bike hit the curb, she flew off, expecting to land in the bushes. But she halted her falling, right when her head was about to meet the pavement, she hovered above and gave herself a soft landing.

"Star?" Robin peered down from her, between the shrubs. "What are you doing back there? Aren't you going out with your friends?" Robin asked her. Starfire giggled.

"Yes, Robin. I will get ready now." Starfire got up from the bushes and stepped inside the house, picking the sticks sticking out of her hair.

"Are you going to pick up Raven, then pick up your friends?"

"I will pick up Raven and our friends will meet us at the restaurant, I believe." Starfire answers, trying to sound formal, not excited.

* * *

Raven and Starfire pulled up to see all four female teenagers staring up at the restaurant with respect.

"Hey." Raven greeted, knocking them out of their stupor.

"Hi!" Anjali greeted before running into the restaurant. They followed pursuit. Anjali was already getting them a table for all six of them. Once they got a table and chose their spots, they went off to choose their own food. Raven came back with two stacks of waffles, a piece of chicken, and a cup of tea. Starfire came back with a plate of what she described as ' interesting-looking soup', a bowl full of mustard, cotton candy, and ice cream.

"Wow, that looks tasty," Anjali said, wide-eyed at Starfire's meal. Raven could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice, but Starfire was totally oblivious to it.

"I do the knowing, right?" Starfire beamed, Anjali merely raised her eyebrows and focused back on her full plate. Everyone was now settled and eating.

"I thought you were going to eat puffer fish, Liliana." Charlie pointed out, scanning Liliana's plate. Liliana shrugged her shoulders.

"After this plate I'll try it. Hey, I bumped into one of the plastics today." Immediately, all attention was focused on her, each set of eyes staring at her with curiosity and suspicion.

"I think she was mad at me, but she acted really nice, though it seemed kind of forced. She was like, 'Even though I am now humiliated and all, I forgive you.' And then she smiled at me-it was sort of creepy- and she was waiting for me to pick up her books." Liliana recalled, drinking some of her soda.

"What is it with the Sunshine Club girls being so nice all the time? We don't live in a fucking mento' s commercial." Anjali scoffed, finishing up her plate, licking small crumbs off of her fingers, seemingly not giving a flying freak about bad manners in public. "I'm going to go get your puffer fish, darling." Anjali patted Liliana's head and got up, getting a new plate, piling it with food, including puffer fish.

Starfire ignored the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and continued to eat.

Anjali came back with the plate and set it in front of Liliana.

"Tell me if it tastes like catfish." She said before settling down to eat her piece of chicken.

"I'ma eat it with my tofu, so.." Liliana said, before plunging a fork into the meat. Starfire studied every move she made, and Raven was casting worried glances at her. Raven could sense her emotions that were pouring off of her, but was sure if they served the puffer fish, then it was just fine to eat. Everybody else were chatting and smiling, sure that the puffer fish was not poisoned at all either. Liliana chewed and swallowed, before grinning as her eyes lit up, and continued to scarf the fish down.

"What does it taste like?" Mackenzie asked, interested.

"It tastes _good,_ "Liliana answered excitedly after she swallowed. Charlie giggled, and Starfire's expression relaxed when she didn't see anything funny about Liliana. One Liliana was finished, she took a huge gulp of her soda, smiling.

"That was really good. I just might get more." But Anjali frowned at her and shoved another plate her way.

"I got you chicken to, so eat that first." Anjali said, and Liliana nodded. After a few minutes, Liliana pushed her empty glass that once contained soda near Raven, and slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, taking the glass.

"Nothing. It's getting late, and my mouth is on fire."

"Why?" Starfire immediately piped up, looking over her for symptoms.

"That chicken was really spicy." Liliana answered, glaring at Anjali.

"Oh." Starfire relaxed.

"Well, maybe we should..go home now. I'm getting tired." Charlie suggested. Everyone agreed.

**~Scene Break~**

Everyone was now inside the car, Raven driving over to Charlie's house to drop her and Mackenzie off. Apparently, they are sisters. Liliana rest her head on the door, shifting to a comfortable position and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep. She rubbed her arm to get the blood circulating again. Soon, it was just Anjali, Starfire, Liliana, and Raven. Liliana kept on shifting, taking large amount of air, and rolling down the window.

"Are you okay, Liliana?"Raven asked, glancing at her before placing her eyes on the road once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm at your house, so... bye." Raven smiled at her, and Liliana smiled back before raising an arm to reach the door handle, but once it was placed there, it just slumped back to her side, and Liliana made no move to get out.

'It's really hot,"

"Outside is much cooler. If you get out of the car..besides, it's not that hot."

"No, my mouth is still on fire. And it really is getting _hot, I feel like I'm in lava." _

"You should go take a shower."

"I should."

But Liliana remained to stay slumped in her seat, till she adopted a frown on her face.

"I can't move, _I can't move!" _

**~Scene Break~**

They rushed her through the hospital halls, a trash can hanging from the gurney since she vomited two times over to the hospital, and things were getting frantic. Anjali, Raven, and Starfire were running on the side, checking her every so often as they ran her through the halls into a room. Liliana's mom was already on the way, and from how she sounded, she was going full speed towards the hospital, panicking. Liliana was breathing hard and was sweating like crazy, remaining stock still as she lost control of her legs and was now paralyzed from the neck-down. The nurses fumbled to put an oxygen mask onto her face, struggling to help her breathe as they pushed her into an empty room. Just when the three teens were going to follow them in, a doctor who was obviously tired, but had a small smile plastered on his face blocked them from entering and slowly walked them out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay? Will she live? Don't you have a diagnosis for it?" Anjali blurted out. She was hyper-ventilating and shaking, her eyes wide and too shocked to break down and cry. Liliana was practically her sister.

"Now I'm-" The doctor faltered for a moment, before putting on a grim expression. He just can't tell them she'd be fine. So far, there was no antidote for fugu poisoning. "I don't know." He settled with that. He wasn't going to lie, but he didn't want to tell them she has a good chance of dying- they'd just have to wait it out and see. Anjali stared at him with disbelief before breaking down crying, letting the tears fall freely on her reddened cheeks. Starfire sucked in a breath and led Anjali into a chair, trying her best to console the poor, teenage girl before grabbing Raven's wrist tightly than she should have, and leading them down the hall into an empty corridor.

"Can't you heal her somehow?" Raven frowned and looked at the ground with annoyance, before raising her head back up and sighing. She rubbed the spot where Starfire grabbed her. Upon seeing this, Starfire quickly muttered an apology before focusing on the issue at hand.

"No, I can't. It doesn't work that way. I can heal broken bones and a couple of organs but I can not extract poison. Where would the poison go? It could go into me, or something will go wrong. If they extract the poison surgically, I might be able to heal the organs and bones that maybe were damaged. Do you get what I'm saying?" Raven explained, and Starfire sighed with utter contempt. They stayed silent for a moment, feeling hopeless and helpless, some of the worst feelings in the world. Starfire sighed once again and made her way back up to the corridor, where Anjali was still sobbing her eyes out.

**~Scene Change~**A week Later****

"Wow. I actually died?" Liliana said inconceivably as she fiddled to open the bag full of letters. Liliana's mom hovered over her shoulder with reddened cheeks- from crying for a week. Raven, Starfire, and Anjali sat in three chairs to the left, and Mackenzie and Charlie on the other side of the room, smiling at the now awakened Liliana.

Liliana was pronounced to be dead later that day a week ago, and Liliana's kidney's and heart were failing, so it was highly unlikely for her to live, especially since they had no cure. It was literally a miracle when Mackenzie placed earphones on her head and played Liliana's favorite song, in which Liliana was awakened out of her coma, gently shaking her shoulders to the beat.

Currently, Liliana was digging through a couple of bags that was delivered to her while she was in a coma. There was a lot from school, some were from family, some were from friends. This particular bag happened to be from school.

"_They _even wrote me a letter." She drawled out, eyeing the huge paper. The Sunshine club autographed the paper, leaving comments like ' GET WELL SOON!', 'I know you can do it.', 'Come on Liliana, you are strong, beat the poisoning! PWN THE POISONING!' '_Just remember, it could have been worse,' _Marked one Sunshine club member. It was decorative, along with a mini poster of there flyer saying how Liliana should join the Sunshine Club.

"You are my ray of sunshine!" Her mom hugged her and buried her face in Liliana's neck.

"Love you too mom," Liliana commented, smiling at her mother.

"The chef who cooked the pufferfish was fired, and they apologize for hurting you." Mackenzie announced, standing up and walking towards Liliana.

"Good." Liliana remarked.

"When will she be able to be released? We have everything set for her at home. " Her mother rushed, squeezing her daughter's hand and looked pleadingly at the male doctor. The male doctor scribbled on his clipboard silently before he decided to answer.

"First, we will need to do a quick check-up on her, then she can be released. By the looks of it, she can probably be released today."

**~Scene Break~**

As soon as Liliana stepped out the hospital, she was swarmed with News Reporters and Journalists. Apparently she is the first person in the world to survive Puffer Fish poisoning. At school, students ran up to her and asked questions like how did it feel to have a near-death experience and what affects did it have on her. Even the Sunshine Club managed a few 'Hello' s. It was a bit uncomfortable with all this attention she was getting, she wasn't used to that. But if was fun.

She did not however, know that this was a start of a deteriorating friendship with her Best friend, Anjali.

Anjali couldn't even walk the full distance of school with Liliana because of the press and Journalists. They would bombard them, asking the Teen Miracle questions, all the while in some way Anjali didn't know about, pushing her outside the crowd. On a more selfish level, Anjali felt that all the attention Liliana was getting was unfair. Did Liliana's best friend not cry while Liliana was hooked up to life support? Did anyone ask about how she felt? Absolutely not.

**~Scene Break~**

"They passed." Sebastian said, staring Raven dead in the eye.

"There must be something wrong with your lie detector test," Raven denied, shuffling in her seat. She sat across from Sebastian Clark, going over the lie detector test.

"Maybe you're just paranoid. Have you been meditating lately?" Raven ignored the insult and played with her thumbs, letting a a deep, frustrated sigh.

"No, I'm telling you. There is something evil about them and I know it." Raven insisted, her left hand scrunching up into a fist. Sebastian shook his head and spun in his chair before looking at Raven pointedly.

"Maybe you and the Tameranian princess can join the club. That way, if there is something evil lurking around them, you can find out. Plus, we probably can get more information from the victim's siblings if you join. Think about that?" Raven was silent for a moment. It was logical. Sure, her human friends would be mad, but after all, Starfire and her wasn't here to make friends. They were there to solve a case and that's it.

"Sure."

**~Scene Break~**

"You're signing up?" Charlie asked,looking with disbelief at Starfire and Raven. After all they told the two undercover superheroes, the last thing they would expect is them to be signing up for that stupid club. Starfire rocked on her feet, braiding and un-braiding her curly brown hair to distract herself from looking into the shocked faces of her new friends. She had a talk with Raven about this decision, and after a few hours of deciding, Raven was right. They weren't there to make friends, they were there to complete a mission- to solve a case. And if this is what they had to do to solve it, then so be it. She figured she could explain later when the mission was over.

Raven nodded, keeping a monotone expression. She felt the emotions coming off of them. Betrayal, shocked, sad, mad, and curiosity. She felt a little hurt that they would thimk that of Starfire and her, but she was expecting this sort of reaction, she just had to remind herself that it was most-likely for the best and that they would thank them later.

"Why?" Anjali blurted out, looking at them as if they'd grown a second head. Raven breathed in and straightened up before answering, since Starfire continued to remain silent.

"Because, we just want to see what it's like. " It was silent for a moment till Liliana piped up, rocking on her feet and fumbling with her hands.

"Maybe we should all join."

"_What?" _Anjali looked at her with betrayal, making Liliana a bit uncomfortable. Liliana opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out.

"Maybe it'll be a good experience for you guys."Starfire attempted to make light of the situation, the girls stared at her with an expectant look on their faces. Starfire breathed in before continuing. "I-I mean... I know you guys had a bad past with the Sunshine club, but if they are starting to be polite to people, maybe you guys can start over with them and build a friendship." As cheesy as it sounded, it was true. They could try to give them another chance. No one said anything, and I believe the silence was clear enough in what their answer to that suggestion was.

"Guys, calm down. It's just a club. It's not like I'm saying you guys won't be my friends anymore." Liliana scoffed, rolling her eyes. When you really thought about it, it wasn't a big deal. It was, just a club after all. Mackenzie nodded, scoffing also.

"You're right. It's just a club. Why must we make a big deal out of a club?" Mackenzie asked.

"Because they are mean and we do not like them." Charlie did not give up and look on the optimistic side of their minor situation.

"Oh c'mon, I mean, it's not that bad. Look, you guys don't have to join, but I am. I'm going to the next meeting on Monday." Liliana announced. Charlie and Anjali sighed, while Mackenzie put a rather forced smile on her face. At least she was willing to give it a shot.


	4. A weekend of Normality

Chapter four: A Weekend of Normality

Raven woke up with a genuine smile on her face, sucking in the familiar air of her pillow. It felt good to be home again.

Starfire and Raven had decided they wanted to spend the weekend at the tower, as they had enough of school already. She never realized how much she missed her own bedroom. The weekend was a relief for Raven - school took a lot of energy out of her, and she'd been needing to meditate more and more. But it was now the weekend, and she did not need to worry about any of that anymore.

She woke up at her usual time, and after taking in the scene of her bedroom, she decided to get up, put on her hero attire, and exit her room.

As usual, Raven was the second one to get up, but was the only one in the kitchen. Robin usually went around the tower, watering plants that grew on the island. She heard the hose running outside and Robin's whistling.

She was sitting on the couch, sipping her tea and reading a book when Starfire flew in, giving Raven a small smile before making her way to the fridge. She pulled out one of her alien concoctions, popping it quickly in the oven before one of its tentacles shot out and glued itself to Starfire's arm. Raven made a mental note to warn the others not to use the oven until one of them was brave enough to clean it out.

Robin waltzed in, smiling at the two female titans. "Good morning," Robin greeted, in which Raven acknowledged him by nodding her head, Starfire grinned at him. "So... how's the mission going?" Robin asked.

"Okay. We do not have a lead so far for sure, but Raven has a suspicion. That is why we are going to join the club of Sunshine on Monday. " Starfire answered, peeking in the oven to see how her food is doing. She slammed it shut when a baking tentacle shot out in attempt to grab her face.

"What's wrong with this 'Club of Sunshine?"' Robin asked Raven. Raven sighed.

"I don't know, there is just something odd about them. My senses don't lie, my emoticlones seem to be on edge around them," she admitted.

"But the car they gave you for the mission is pretty cool though." Beast Boy commented, surprising the others that he was in the room. He stood next to the refrigerator, which was open, a couple of tofu bars in his hand.

"You're the only one who drives that stupid car, and frankly I'm impressed you haven't got a ticket yet." Raven said truthfully. Beast Boy remained silent, looking around the room, but the reality of that question was answered without being spoken. "You got a ticket, didn't you?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"It's not my fault if there were no more parking spaces and the handicapped ones happened to be empty. Besides, I was only in the store for a minute, collecting groceries for you and your refrigerator." Everyone sighed, scowling at Beast Boy, who just stood there with his arms crossed in his defense.

"I smell tofu, guys," Cyborg's voice pointed out as he walked through the doors.

"Good."

"Not good," Cyborg retorted back, walking into the kitchen. "Can't believe even after four years you still eat that tofu crap breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You'd think your stomach would become a little loo-loo."

And from that, launched the ever growing argument of Vegetarianism Vs. Meat-Lovers, which started four years ago since the first day in the Titans Tower.

~Scene Break~

"Doesn't this dress look glorious?" Starfire asked, snatching a pink and white dress off of the rack, examining the price and size. Raven scowled at all the dresses that surrounded her. As you might've guessed, they were in the mall of shopping.

Raven thought shopping was completely pointless. According to her, all you do is pick out some clothing, try it on, only to be devastated that it doesn't fit, try another outfit on, go over to pay it, only to be depressed that you don't have enough money, and the whole agonizing process repeats. Plus, it's very boring.

Besides, it's not like any of the dresses were appealing to her. They were either too short, too revealing, too ugly, too dark, too sunny, too girly, too skinny, and too long.

"Please friend Raven! Pick one! I have already done the choosing of a dress. I'm sure there is at least one dress that will apply to your rules." Starfire encouraged. Raven sighed with annoyance, before standing up and trudging around the store, her violet eyes skimming over the many dresses available. While doing this, she came with another good reason not to go shopping. For all she knows, a disease could be plaguing the dresses and may spread onto her because of the many fingers that touched it and tried on these particular articles of clothing. You never really know where these dresses have been, so why risk your life just because you carelessly tried on a germy, diseased dress? Someone could have coughed, sneezed-

"I found the perfect dress for you, friend Raven!" Starfire squealed.

Oh no.

Starfire had a grin sticking to her face that could rival Cheshire's. Raven's eyes slid down to the dress she was holding in her hand, only to be shocked by her decision. The dress was blue with black lace around the rim, with straps. It had a chain belt around the waist, and came up to about her knees.

She could live with it. Therefore, it was okay.

"You can wear a black jacket with it, along with black flats!" Starfire announced. After a moment of studying the dress a little longer, she answered.

"Okay, I guess. It's tolerable." Raven said. Starfire smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Great! We shall buy it along with my dress."

~Scene Break~

Raven opened her eyes. As expected, she was levitating on top of a rock. She was meditating. Placing her feet onto the ground, she looked around the dark and red place.

"Hey Rae!" said a beatific tone of voice. Raven whirled around to see Happy, running her hands through her hair and shaking it. "You know what you should do, Rae? You should let our hair grow. And keep these bangs. I look similar to one of our favorite characters in a book. I also love this long hair thing! Now we can look like movie stars when we ride horses or something and have our hair just flowing in the wind! You should really consider it," Happy boasted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ugh." Raven turned around. Rage stood behind them, her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. Her hood was down. Probably one of those rare moments where Rage wanted to discuss about something important, other than insulting and expressing her anger because she could no longer take over the world due to a certain spiky-haired leader. She's been wanting revenge and spoke murderous plans about Robin, to which Raven squashed down and ignored her completely. Hopefully what Rage had to say could be something Raven can cooperate with.

"What do you want, Rage?" Raven sighed, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms suspiciously. Rage merely stared at her, as if daring her to touch her. After a moment of silence, Rage spoke up.

"Maybe you should just change your mind. After all, Sebastian's right, they are all family or friends of the dead. Just leave it alone," Rage suggested as calmly as she could. Raven raised an eyebrow, letting her eyes scan Rage - blood red cloak, four burning red eyes, her sucking her bottom lip waiting for a response, tapping her red boots lightly among the rock, her hood resting atop her purple hair.

"This is completely missionary," Raven deadpanned. Rage sighed with annoyance and her tapping got louder.

"It's just a bad idea. It's just some stupid club."

"Right, so if it was just some stupid club, why is this a problem? Spit it out red, no beating around the bush." Brave appeared behind Rage, hands to her hips. She was glaring at Rage. Rage turned around and scowled at her, looking a little more menacing with four glowing eyes and the reputation to ruin and murder off the Earth. But Brave stood her ground.

"Because, I just don't like it. They look like barbie dolls, and imagine if Raven was walking amongst them! It'd be totally out of character for her just to start acting girly! Plus, who the fuck asked you, muscles? Aren't you supposed to be taking steroids or something around this time?" Rage snapped back.

"Oh, I wasn't aware I needed permission to be in this conversation, so let me ask. Can I join in on the fun? Thanks. Anyways, your opinion doesn't matter, miss-oh-so-death-and-shit. So why don't you just leave?" Brave retorted.

"But what if it's a good thing?" Happy piped up, looking hopeful.

"Then it'd be a waste of our time."

"But, can't we take chances? I want bouncy curls like the Sunshine club, bright pearly whites, and cute clothing that show off our sexy legs!" Happy cheered. Rage scoffed.

"You just want to take control most of the time, since I bet going into the Sunshine club requires you to be happy. You loser," Rage spat. Happy didn't take notice of her insult, seeing as she was smiling to herself, thinking about how wonderful being part of the Sunshine club would be.

"Happy's right though, we do have sexy legs and Starfire may have some cute skirts to play the part." Lust appeared sitting next to Happy, running her hands down her thighs. Lust had a cloak mixed of pink and purple, fuchsia. Brave threw a dirty look her way before sauntering up to Raven, pushing Rage with her hand on the way, causing Rage to fall onto the floor. Raven had been silent, watching her emotions, converse among each other.

"Look, I don't care as long as we quit right after we solve this mission. I'm already sick of school."

"But can't we find another-"

"Grown ups are talking." Brave cut off Rage, who had picked herself off the floor, still suggesting that they don't join.

"But I'm sure there is another-"

"Grown ups are talking."

"I like that pink skirt Starfire showed us last week."

"What's so bad about it? The club is full of SUNSHINE!"

"We can monitor them from afar-"

"Grown ups are talking. Rae? "

"We can paint our toenails pink! After all, we missed the mean girls anniversary!"

"I love our legs. They are so strong."

"Brave, if you could just shut the hell up and let me talk-"

"Grown ups are talking."

Raven stood silently and watched her feuding emoticlones. They were giving her a headache. Is it like this everyday in Nevermore? They have enough drama between each other they could write a book about it. Their voices overlapped each other, rising as they battled to have their opinions heard, not making it easier for Raven.

"QUIET!" She yelled, rubbing her temples, silencing her emotions. "Guys, you already know we're joining for the mission and the mission only."

"So you're joining?" That came from Rage, surprisingly. She sounded genuinely shocked, no sarcasm or snicker heard from her voice. Her voice cracked, her four red eyes wide, glowing from beneath her hood.

"No, stupid. She's moving to planet UnicornandRainbows." Brave rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yes, we're joining." Raven ignored Brave. Rage stood there and gawked at Raven, before changing her expression into betrayal and hate. She groaned, and stomped out of there, fists at her sides.

~xx~xx~

Starfire pulled out her concoction with her oven mitts, her green eyes darting back to check if the wooden spoon was near her. She needed it just in case a tentacle mysteriously lived through the baking period and still wanted to wrap itself around her and pull.

Once she decided that all the tentacles have been thoroughly baked, she proceeded to put the food onto the counter.

Gid goomef hwallogy surbup gorblooden kezo demop dewbumy. (Translation: If it smells like gorblooden kezo, then tis' ready.)

She read this from one of her Tameran cookbooks. She leaned over the food and took a quick whiff, and smiled. It smelled like gorblooden kezo. She glided over to the paper plates that sat next to the cabinets she took it out earlier. Five paper plates. She then glided over to the dish rack, plucking out a machete and five forks. She placed each fork on one paper plate. She walked over to her homemade gorblooden kezo. The machete she was holding plunged into the food, ripping the tentacles open, showing the yummy blue meat that was inside it. She cut the food into five slices, it made slurping noises as she did so. Then Starfire got to the hard part. She was trying to cut through this shell of the most yummiest part of the food. It's a good thing she picked this machete to slice through, or it would have taken her hours.

Once she sliced and placed each slice onto a paper plate, she waited with a smile beaming on her face. Whoever was going to walk through the door of the OPS room next, would have to be the unlucky one to try Starfire's food first.

This is how the other titans played it, whoever walked in the room first would have to try it first, then share information on what it tasted like, how sick you felt after, what symptoms you experienced, how large of a quantity you had to eat, and what does it contain. After you've shared that, the other titans can feel a little bit better, knowing what they're in for.

Robin entered the OPS room whistling a happy tune, until something foreign wafted into his nose. Out of reflex, he faced the kitchen, plaguing on a smile, trying to hide the fear he felt at the view in front of him. His girlfriend, smiling at him, standing in front of five plates with who-knows-what on them, a dirty machete sitting in the kitchen sink, and the oven door open.

"Hey Star!" He greeted. Starfire greeted him with a wave, before using that signature line she always used to confirm Robin's fears.

"Would you like to try my homemade gorblooden kezo?" She asked. As Robin made his way down to the kitchen, in his mind, he sifted through the many tragedies in the world to figure out what could be worse than having to eat Starfire's food. Oh yes! He could be Aaron Ralston, having to amputate his own arm with a puny knife to live. And after being stuck behind a boulder that trapped his arms for five days, with only water, no one knowing where he was. Yes, that is worse than having to try Starfire's food. He smiled at his girlfriend, then let his eyes slowly trace over the food to study it.

Tentacles sliced open revealing blue meat, it was almost like lasagna, and crab stuffed together with tentacles to top it.

It was disgusting.

He nodded at Starfire, who smiled even wider with glee and with her finger, moved the plate in front of Robin.

He stabbed at the food with his fork, before forcefully shoving a forkful into his mouth. He continued to do so until the plate was reasonably empty. He forcefully swallowed and cracked a smile.

"This stuff is soooo woooonderfullllll, Star." He lied, his throat was burning, plus the after taste alone left him tasting bile, vomit threatening to pour from his mouth. It was horrible. He felt queasy, and soon he was breathing heavily. Starfire's smile disappeared from her face.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you okay? I believe you are getting the pale." Starfire reached up and placed the back of her hand onto his cheek and forehead, searching for a rise in temperature.

"Sure, I'll bebackit'lljustbeaminute." He blurted before making a beeline for the bathroom at full speed. He needed to or else he'd upchuck all over the floor.

Once he relieved his stomach of all that stuff, he walked back in, a smile still on his face. Starfire smiled again. Then he had an idea.

"Maybe, I can show you how to cook Earth food, Starfire?" He suggested. Starfire's eyes grew wide, she clapped her hands together.

"Really?"

"Sure, lemme just get a cookbook and the ingredients-" he opened the fridge, and paled. The only contents that were in there was some tofu bars and leftovers from of Starfire's meals.

"Looks like we have to go shopping."

~xx~xx~

"I am not getting in the car with you."

"Oh c'mon! Please Rae? I promise I'll be gentle."

"Define gentle for me, Beast Boy."

Raven stood outside the rental car, her hand resting on the door handle, an eyebrow raised in question at Beast Boy. Beast Boy, who grew fond of the rental car over the week, patted the passenger seat invitingly. Raven shook her head.

"Pretty please? You honestly can't think I drive that bad."

"I do."

"I'll never ask you again if you were to hop into this car."

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"'Cause I want you to come with!"

"Fine." Raven rolled her now bright blue eyes and hopped in the car. Beast Boy grinned at her for a second and put the gear into drive. He slowly moved out of the parking lot of Raven's temporary house, and started accelerating down the street. He was doing just fine, for now anyways. The car radio was off for Beast Boy's concentration. Raven's hand clutched the edge of her seat, and she was looking out the window.

The first corner came. When Beast Boy could see the stop sign he slammed on the breaks, thrusting them both towards the window. "Sorry," he apologized, earning a glare from Raven. Raven merely scoffed and put her hair back behind her ear, fixing her jet black bangs. Beast Boy still couldn't see both sides if a car were to come, so he scooted up some and looked both ways. No cars. He turned left, and fixed himself into the right lane. Now they were going down a busy street. Raven took a deep breath. Cars were around them now. Anything could happen. Beast Boy scowled at Raven when she took a deep breath. He could drive, whatever Raven.

The first red light came. Beast Boy slowly pressed on the brakes. The car came to a stop, wee-bit too close to the back of the car in front of them. Raven tried her best to keep her mouth shut, leaning further into the passenger seat as if it was to calm herself. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...

They finally turned down an empty street. On one corner, Beast Boy was going to turn left, and placed his two hands onto the steering wheel began to turn rather frantically, only to turn around a see the car advancing rather fast towards a pole outside a house.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, and he slammed on the breaks, and quickly switched the gear to park. Beast Boy frowned. It was silent for a moment, before Raven hopped out the car. What was she doing? Beast Boy's door opened, and so did the door behind his seat, they were both engulfed in black and white energy.

"Get out of the car." Beast Boy did as he was told. Raven hopped in the car, closed the doors, and drove off. Beast Boy's ears hung low in worry and shame. He heard a horn.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get in the car!" Raven shouted. All she had done was move the car so that it wasn't facing the pole. She hopped in the back seat. Beast Boy stood there, a little shocked, but recovered quickly and jogged over and hopped in the driver's seat.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive. You put me on edge," Raven decided.

"Oh?" Beast Boy wasn't expecting this at all. Raven positioned herself so that she was sitting on her knees in the back seat, right behind the driver's seat. Her arms crossed over the head of the seat, she was able to reach Beast Boy's elbows.

~xx~xx~

"Weeeee!" Starfire scootered down the aisle labeled 'Frozen Desserts' Robin and her decided to surprise the titans at lunch with a homemade Earth meal, along with some yummy ice cream and homemade cake. She planted her foot firmly onto the floor to stop the shopping cart from rolling straight into a wall. She turned herself around and studied the many flavors of all the ice cream that sat before her, all behind a cold glass door. Her finger wrapped around a brown curl and pulled. She then released. The curl bounced back in place, tucked in a ponytail.

Vanilla ice cream.

Starfire threw open the glass door and plucked the large tub of vanilla ice cream off of the shelf, and placed it in the cart. Now it was time to pick the cake. She pushed off with her left foot, sending the cart and her down the other isle. She stopped in front of the cake mixes. Choices, Choices…

~xx~xx~

"Beast Boy, put the arm down."

"But I need it to-"

"No you don't. Turn it with one hand and put the arm down." Beast Boy reluctantly obliged and put his left arm down and his right arm over a little more to the left side.

"Now turn it." Beast Boy did, but after a few seconds his left arm rose up to assist his right arm. Seeing this, Raven grabbed his left arm and kept it at his side, no matter how many times it tried to escape her grip.

"Why can't I use both arms?"

"Because when you start frantically turning like how you did earlier, your arms get all tangled up, and that's one of the reasons why you hit almost hit that pole." Beast Boy groaned at this. After he successfully turned right using Raven's rules, he pulled over at the side of the road to turn around and glare at Raven, who just raised her eyebrow.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Let's go back to the tower. I'm tired." Raven yawned, resting her head in her hand sleepily. Beast Boy looked at her questioningly.

"Just for dinner, though."

"What do you mean?"

"School's tomorrow, Rae."

~xx~xx~

"The frosting is finally ready and is completely cooled!" Starfire sneakily dipped her finger in the bowl of frosting and licked it before Robin came to see the frosting himself. They decided on red velvet cake.

"Good job, Star." He picked two butter knives from the dish rack and handed one to Starfire before dipping his in the frosting and wiping some on Star's nose with his finger. Starfire giggled playfully and wiped some on Robin's cheek. This continued until both decided that they shouldn't be wasting the frosting anymore and ice the cake already.

Overall, it was a fun weekend for the two female titans.

~xx~xx~

The next Sunshine Club meeting was to be after school. For Raven, the whole school was handling her emotions as they all shouted their own opinions and curiosity, causing her to have headaches. For Starfire, she was burning with curiosity and excitement, her eyes frequently darting across the flyer, the one she picked out from one of the hallway lockers.

But now was that time to go to that meeting.

According to the map Raven held in her hands, the door to the meeting was down the hall, the fourth one of the right.

"Hey guys!" Oh yeah, Liliana is joining too.

"Hello!" greeted Starfire.

"Hey Maddie and Grace. Do you guys know where the door is? I have no idea. I've traveled around the school at least two times."

"Yes. Just follow us," Raven said, walking down the hall. Her emotions seemed to bubble louder with excitement and curiosity. Raven, once she was down the hall with Liliana and Starfire following shortly behind, turned to her right, and frowned. She was standing in front of the right door, she was just afraid to open it. Just as she slowly reached her hand to the door handle. The door jerked open, taking her by surprise. She looked up to see Celestia, or Cece, looking at her with a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to spook you like that. Were you standing out here long? Are you here to join? I know you're new, if you're lost I can maybe help you-"

Raven cut her off. "Yeah, we're here to join."

"We're?" Celestia peeked over Raven's head. "Oh, there are two others!" She beamed at the sight of Starfire and Liliana. "Come in!" She opened the door wider, exposing the other Sunshine Club members who were sitting in classroom chairs, staring at the three girls inquisitively.

The three entered the room rather shyly, Starfire gave a small wave to the club of perfection.

"Everyone, this is Gracie and Madeline, along with Liliana." Cece gestured to them. A chorus of 'hello's' was heard.

"They would like to join the Sunshine Club. Violet?" Cecelia questioned a girl named Violet. She was the shortest, she looked like the youngest out of all of them. Violet had dyed her hair auburn, and had hazel eyes. Like most of them, she wore a neat skirt along with a matching top, and sandals. Her hair was obviously curled into perfection with a curling iron, and like most them, smiled at them, exposing her pearly whites, and looked about fifteen years old. She graciously walked over to a stool with a thick brown book, in which the title was inscribed in latin.

Cecelia patted the three girls on the shoulder for comfort. "Please raise any hand, whichever you'd prefer, over your heart, and repeat what Violet says." Cecelia ordered. They did as so. Starfire and Liliana had no idea what they were saying- because it was latin, but Raven had an idea of what they were reciting. Someone's who's name is Lizzie, changing for the better, and committing to kindness... something like that.

After they had taken the oath, two Sunshine Club members politely took down chairs for them to sit in, and the meeting continued from there.

"Now that we have three members that have recently joined us a few moments ago- we should review the rules of this club. Please note that we take these rules very seriously. If you have any questions, just ask me or Violet. Rule number 1.) Always be at your best. Rule Number 2.) Be kind to everyone, even to those you may execrate. Kill them with kindness! Rule number 3.) Never let people see you sweat or cry. You'll thank me for that. Rule number 4.) Remember that beauty is in the inside, never the outside. Rule Number 5.)..." Cecelia went on, talking about kindness and the rules, before finally moving onto the next section.

It was pretty much the Sunshine Club members calling each other out for their faults, to correct them and hopefully help them next time. While they were doing this, Raven took notes on stuff not to do if you're a member of the Sunshine Club.

1. Never wear mismatching clothes, makeup, or hair.

2. Do not engage in inappropriate activities.

3. Do not shout or get angry at someone and show it physically or verbally in public.

4. Always attend every single school event, showing support, and cheering our school on.

5. Be a good role model student.

These were just a few out of the many Raven picked from. Liliana looked around the room, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Here she was, sitting in a room that was no doubt doused in utter perfection. It didn't help that the Sunshine Club members called each other out on the most simplest things, though most of it didn't seem important, they obviously seemed important to them. So, if those little things bothered them so much, she could only imagine what was sifting through their minds when she entered. Though, it always helps to identify others insecurities, though they didn't any. At least she wasn't alone. Plus, I guess it was a pass since she literally just joined, but still.

Next, they started talking about what they should do to help with their school. Finally, after a while of conversing, they finally decided on something.

"We are going to help the school bullies!" Violet cheered. They then discussed who were the school bullies, and put all the names into one plastic hat. "Everyone please get in a line and choose a name randomly."

Everyone stood and shuffled up into a line, giggling and guessing to whom they thought they would choose, till it was eventually their turn to pick a name from the hat. Raven dipped her hand in, and after moving it around for a few seconds, her fingers closed around a paper. She pulled it out and swiftly read the name that was written in ink.

Alice Carter

Hmm.


End file.
